


we're only dreaming

by starberryteas



Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Disney Movies, Disney Songs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warning: Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryteas/pseuds/starberryteas
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama have a movie night after a long, busy day.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872982
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	we're only dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> they watch an exciting movie and sing some songs B))
> 
> for kagehina week 2020 day 2: films

“Why are you watching a movie alone?”

Shouyou rolled his eyes, turning around to face his boyfriend. “Well, you were at your game, and everyone else was busy! What else am I going to do at home alone?”

Tobio sighed, putting his gym bag on the floor as he slipped onto the couch next to Shouyou, putting his arm around him. “What are you watching?” He asked, watching as Shouyou huddled into his chest, getting comfortable.

“Some random action movie,” Shouyou replied. “Oh! Let’s watch a disney movie! I know you’ve never watched them.”

Tobio rolled his eyes. “I might’ve watched one, you know. Bold of you to assume such a thing, idiot.”

Shouyou looked up, his hair hitting Tobio’s face. “Stop lying to me, Tobi! I know you’ve never seen Aladdin. I sang a song to you once and you looked at me like I was dumb.”

“That’s because you are,” Tobio said. “Is… is Aladdin the villain of the movie?”

Shouyou burst into laughter, doubling over in his spot. Tobio flushed, embarrassed as Shouyou looked back to him, trying not to have another fit of laughter. “Are-Are you serious?”

Tobio pouted. “Is he not?”

“No, he’s the main character, idiot,” Shouyou responded, picking up their television remote. “It’s official: we’re watching that.”

Tobio hummed, tightening his hold around Shouyou as he put up the movie. He watched as Shouyou was bouncing a little in his seat, seemingly excited. Shouyou rested his body on Tobio’s, still bouncing as the movie started.

If Tobio was honest, the movie was good. He thought the whole movie was interesting as a whole, but he remembered Shouyou’s little musical performance, and knew it was worth it to watch the movie. It started when Jasmine and Aladdin got onto the magic carpet, Tobio watching as Shouyou got up, picking up the remote to use as a fake microphone.

“Let me show you how it’s done, Tobi!” Shouyou exclaimed, his back to the screen as he pointed at Tobio.

“What are you—”

“I can _Shouyou_ the world!” Shouyou screamed, Tobio immediately putting a hand to his mouth to avoid laughing. “Shining, shimmering splendid! Tell me _boke—”_

Tobio threw a pillow at his boyfriend, causing him to fall on the ground. “Shou!” Tobio shouted. _“Boke?”_

Shouyou sat up, smiling and nodding as he continued the song from where he left off. “A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view!”

“This is embarrassing,” Tobio said, slightly amused. 

“Shush, Tobio!” Shouyou shouted. “I’m dedicating this song _and_ my beautiful singing to you! Because I can really _Shouyou_ the world!”

Tobio rolled his eyes. “I feel like you’re doing this as an excuse to use your name as a pun.”

Shouyou winked. “Is it working?”

Tobio let out a breath, smiling. “It’s amusing. You’re surprisingly cute.”

“I’m trying to do something serious here!” Shouyou shouted, flushing. “Don’t tease me!”

Tobio chuckled, standing up. “Oh? Then can you really show me the world?”

Shouyou nodded, opening his arms to embrace Tobio. “Don’t you dare close your eyes.”

Tobio caught on on what Shouyou was doing, and thought he didn’t know the lyrics to the song, he felt the need to say something as he put his arms around Shouyou. “Is there a hundred thousand things to see?”

Shouyou giggled, tightening his hold around Tobio as they spun slowly around the room. “Hold your breath, it gets better!”

Tobio shook his head, chuckling as Shouyou let go slightly, jumping up. Tobio caught him in his arms and spun the two of them, Shouyou putting his arms up.

As soon as Tobio stopped spinning, he felt Shouyou cup his face and kiss him, the two of them falling into a blissful silence as the music went on in the background.

Shouyou pulled apart as the words “For you and me,” rang into the air, Shouyou smiling as Tobio opened his eyes.

“You’re amazing, Tobi,” Shouyou said, his eyes half-lidded as he looked at his boyfriend.

Tobio rolled his eyes, not able to hide the smile that painted his face. “You too, dumbass. Doing things like this, you’re stupidly adorable.”

“Very cheesy, Tobio,” Shouyou muttered. “Are you okay?”

Tobio sighed, walking the two of them back to the couch. “I despise you sometimes.”

“You love me, don’t lie.”

Tobio sat the two of them on the couch, looking Shouyou over before rolling his eyes. “How about you?”

“Of course I love me, Tobio!” Shouyou exclaimed, tightening his hold around Tobio. “I’m the best person in this house.”

Tobio chuckled. “Are you proud of that?”

Shouyou looked at Tobio, taking one of his hands and using it to poke Tobio’s nose. “More than you think.”

Tobio rolled his eyes as Shouyou continued to poke his nose. “Keep this up and I won’t admit anything to you.”

Shouyou deflated slightly before crossing both of his arms, grunting. “Rude. You like me booping your nose, I think. You look like you enjoy it.”

“I do not,” Tobio deadpanned. “I thought we were watching a movie, dumbass.”

“Oh!” Shouyou exclaimed, looking back at the screen as Tobio adjusted his position so it was easier for them to cuddle. “Ah! We missed some of it.”

Tobio laid his head on top of Shouyou’s, smelling some of his orange shampoo. “Hrn, it’s fine. We can just continue from where it is now.”

“Okay!” Shouyou put his hands on top of Tobio’s, the two of them cuddling on their couch as they watched Aladdin after a small musical performance.

And if Tobio was honest, he enjoyed every second of it. He kissed Shouyou’s head, smiling as he felt Shouyou pick up one of his hands and kiss his knuckles. Tobio then started playing with Shouyou’s hair as he felt Shouyou’s weight all of a sudden on him, his breathing soft and quiet, signaling to Tobio that he was sleep.

“Just during an intense part, too,” Tobio whispered, smiling as Shouyou let his head fall on his shoulder, still sleeping soundly. He adjusted the volume of the movie as he made himself a little more comfortable, letting himself descend off into sleep with Shouyou on top of him.

They’d have to finish the movie later, he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u all for reading !! i hope u all enjoyed heheheh !!
> 
> twitter: @starberryteas


End file.
